1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and, more specifically, to an Articulating Lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Lamps configured to rest on desks, tables and the like in order to provide localized utility lighting for work surfaces have been widely available for a number of years. Furthermore, in order to provide maximum lighting capability and utility, most of these lamps have a positionable arm extending from a base to a lighting assembly (at the arm's distal end). These days, the newest innovations for lighting products have come in the form of products utilizing LED light sources. LED's provide extraordinarily long life, bright, high quality light, and a substantially smaller form factor that lends itself to elegant, sleek lamp designs.
The conventional positionable or articulating desk lamp arm was made of a series of linkages interconnected by elbow-like joints. At the lighting assembly, a ball and socket-type joint allowed the lamps light to be trained in a variety of different directions by the user. The linkages usually included visible springs that provided the necessary tension so that the lamp arm could be hand-positioned, as desired, over the work surface. The springs and joints would then hold the arm in place until moved by the user.
While these prior forms of articulating or positionable desk lamps were functionally acceptable, they were not supremely pleasing from an aesthetic standpoint. Furthermore, the sleek designs now available using LED lights and modules seem to be mismatched with the old spring-loaded linkage design. A producer could create a very modern lighting assembly that would have its sleek aesthetics diminished substantially by the old fashioned arm design.
What is needed, then, is a desk-type lamp that has an articulating arm with at least the functionality of the prior spring-loaded designs, but with the advanced aesthetic properties made available through use of LED light assemblies.